Ayer
by maxhika
Summary: ¿Por qué tiene la mala suerte de que siempre lo cachen en momentos tan incomodos y que hiera a Akane? Si el hubiera existiera... ójala que el ayer se borrara... One-shot del mes, todavía es julio... Espero que la historia les guste


**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Ayer**

* * *

Sentado con la pierna derecha flexionada en la cual apoyaba su codo y así usar su mano como soporte de su cabeza; observando como el sol empezaba a ocultarse a pesar de las nubes grisáceas que el astro parecía ser una bola blanca resplandeciente en el cielo, ignorando por completo si hacía frío o calor. En el tejado de alguna de las casas del lugar.

Esta vez sí se armó en grande.

Molesto consigo mismo y maldiciendo internamente lo que había ocurrido el día anterior.

* * *

_Akane saliendo de la cocina con uno de sus platillos que había preparado, llamándolo con esa voz llena de alegría, pero él, al escucharla de inmediato presintió el peligro que lo hizo pararse lentamente y a puntitas salir de la sala para que Akane no lo viera, pero todo su cuerpo se petrificó de miedo al ver ahí a una linda gatita de curioso pelaje lila y hermosos ojos morados que maulló. Quedó estático. _

_La gata se convirtió en la escultural Shampoo que sin pena se arrojó a los brazos de un pálido Ranma, importándole nada el hecho de estar completamente desnuda. _

_Mala su suerte cuando Akane abrió la puerta corrediza y vio el espectáculo. Shampoo aprovechó el estado de shock qué provocó en Ranma, más por haberse presentado como gata que por el hecho de estar desnuda; la joven amazona besó a Ranma a los labios. _

_Ranma volvió en sí cuando escuchó que algo se hizo pedazos al impactarse en el suelo, giró de inmediato encontrando a Akane que aún conservaba sus manos como sosteniendo algo, pero ver ésos ojos llenos de lágrimas, atisbando tristeza, desilusión, coraje… _

—_Akane… espera… _

—_¡Maldito cínico! —Gritó la joven de cabello azul. _

_La vio sacar el mazo y alzarlo con furia, pero se quedó en esa pose de estar a punto de golpearlo. Soltó el mazo y se fue corriendo. _

—_Akane, no… —trató de detenerla, pero Shampoo lo agarró del brazo. _

—_Airen amar a Shampoo por eso dejar besarse por mí —sonrió la amazona, aferrándose más a él. _

—_No, eso no es cierto, yo amo a A… —Ranma se quedó callado. _

—_Pervertido —escuchó la voz de Nabiki—. Esas cosas no se hacen en la sala, si quieres más intimidad para eso tienes tu cuarto, pero eso ya sería un descaro, ¿no lo crees? Vivir en casa de tu prometida y meter a chicas sin ropa, eso sí que es no tener vergüenza —lo miró con desaprobación. _

—_¿Eh? No, no, ella se apareció en forma de gata y luego… —Ranma estaba sudando, nervioso ante la mirada acusadora de Nabiki. _

—_Qué buen pretexto Ranma, ¿no te cansas de usarlo siempre? —la mediana de las hermanas Tendo se notaba molesta—. Eres un insensible, no tienes ni idea del daño que le haces a mi hermana… Akane se ha esforzado estos meses por hacerte un platillo especial y hoy por fin que sí le salió… —señaló la comida que yacía en el suelo desparramada—, tú estás con ella, desnuda, en la sala, besándose… —le dio una bofetada—. No eres digno de Akane, no permitiré que le hagas derramar una lágrima más, ¿entendiste? _

—_Listo, si hermana de chica violenta no te quiere, es un hecho de que compromiso con Akane romperse, ¿verdad airen? —Habló contenta la amazona que no le importó estar como Dios la trajo al mundo y dio un saltito de alegría. _

—_Y tú, ponte algo —Nabiki le arrojó una sabana—. Qué ni así eres mejor que mi hermana —le dedicó una mirada de desprecio a Ranma para luego marcharse. _

_Ranma observó la comida, sí hubiera respondido al llamado de Akane, no se hubiera encontrado a Shampoo y nada de eso hubiese ocurrido. _

Se abrazó las piernas, clavando sus bellos ojos azules en el tejado.

—Tal vez no la merezco —musitó con tristeza, sus ojos se opacaron.

No fue su culpa, de eso estaba seguro, pero aún así, sentía que sí tuvo algo que ver. No vio a Akane todo lo que quedó del día de ayer y lo que era hoy.

—_Akane… yo… lo siento, verás, Shampoo estaba como gata, me asuste y cuando menos me di cuenta, ya la tenía encima de mí besándome en su forma humana… —caminaba en el pasillo en círculos, hablando lo más quedo posible—. Pero ella no me interesa, te lo juro, la única que me gusta eres t… tú… —lo ultimo quedó como una confesión para él. _

_Se detuvo frente a la puerta de Akane a punto de tocar pero su mano quedó a unos cuantos centímetros. _

_Seguro ella estaba demasiado dolida que no querría escucharlo y se le iría a los golpes. Pero prefería un millón de veces uno de sus golpes que verla derramar una de sus lagrimas. _

_Lanzó un suspiro de pesadez, dio la media vuelta rumbo a su cuarto, tal vez lo mejor era marcharse de la casa. Sí, era lo mejor, así Akane estaría bien, sin él, sin quien le hiciera sufrir. _

_Esperó a que la casa Tendo quedara en completo silencio para marcharse de ahí. Se asomó por la ventana que estaba en el cuarto de Akane, esperando verla por última vez antes de irse de la ciudad, pero su mala suerte es que se encontraba cerrada y la cortina le impedía ver del interior. _

—_Tal vez lo mejor… perdón Akane por ser una molestia siempre… pero no encuentro como decirte lo que siento por ti… soy un tonto —susurró. _

_Se quedó unos segundos contemplando esa ventana que tan bonitos recuerdos le traía. En el fondo quería que la cortina se corriera y la ventana fuera abierta, dejando ver a Akane, sonriéndole de esa forma que a él lo cautivaba. Nada. _

* * *

—¡Pero no fue mi culpa! ¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte de que siempre me encuentran en las circunstancias comprometedoras? —exclamó mirando al cielo, como acusándolo—. No es justo, ¿por qué siempre debo ser yo el que tiene que pedir perdón? ¿Eh? Él que tiene que salir más lastimado… sólo que eso no quiero que nadie lo sepa… porque soy Ranma Saotome, el mejor artista marcial del mundo… sólo vencido por una sonrisa tuya… derrotado por una mirada tuya… desarmado por tu presencia… Akane… perdóname… —hundió su rostro entre sus brazos.

Una piedra de tamaño considerable cayó en su cabeza.

—¡Oye, ¿qué diab…?! —Calló al ver quien había arrojado la piedra.

En el suelo se encontraba Akane, la chica tenía puesto un abrigo no era para menos con el frío que hacía, llevaba también una bufanda, guantes y orejeras, en su mano derecha sostenía un refractario.

—Baja, yo no pienso subir —le dijo Akane.

Ranma obedeció, en un salto ya estaba a su lado.

—Tonto, te vas a resfriar, ¿qué no oíste las noticias que hoy haría mucho frío? —Akane le puso una manta a Ranma quien estaba desconcertado.

—Akane… —estaba muy extrañado por el comportamiento de la muchacha, pero no se negó a que ella le colocara la manta.

—Toma, espero que te guste, me esforcé muchísimo haciéndola, así que más te vale que te la comas —le entregó el refractario.

—Akane, oye, respecto a lo de ayer…

—Lo de ayer, es pasado, lo de hace un minuto es pasado, lo que importa es el presente, ¿no? ¿La vas a probar o qué? —señaló la comida.

—Eh, sí… —Ranma abrió el contenedor y tragó saliva al ver la comida que no tenía un aspecto muy apetitoso pero tenía algo de hambre, no había comido en todo el día y apenas se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba la manta.

Estuvo a punto de hacer a un lado la comida pero recordó lo que pasó ayer. Respiró hondo, tal vez aquello lo mataría pero no tanto como ver a Akane llorar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y con todo el valor que pudo reunir se llevó el bocado a la boca. Lo iba a tragar para que la experiencia no fuera tan mala, pero abrió los ojos de golpe, sorprendido al sentir un sabor bueno, no exquisito, pero sí bueno.

—Vaya… al fin has cocinado algo… que se puede comer —dijo sorprendido, parpadeando repetidas veces.

—Ya, idiota —Akane le dio un golpe en el brazo pero se había sonrojado y sonreía de esa forma tan linda.

—No, en realidad sabe mejor, a cada bocado se disfruta más —continuó el chico de la trenza, sonriéndole.

—¿En serio? —Akane se veía contenta y eso le hacía latir el corazón.

—¡Claro!

Se sentaron en una banca para que así él pudiera comer a gusto. Estaba sorprendido de que finalmente Akane haya cocinado algo bueno, pero más lo estaba por la reacción de ella, no se notaba molesta, triste ni nada por el estilo, al contrario parecía estar contenta.

—Akane, lo de Shampoo…

Fue interrumpido por un estornudo de Akane.

—¡Ay no! Creo que me voy a resfriar —dijo la joven pasándose el índice bajo la nariz.

Ranma la abrazó inesperadamente, cubriéndola con la manta.

—¿Otra vez Shampoo te dio esos panecillos donde abrazas a la persona que estornuda? —interrogó escéptica la hija de Soun.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza, sin atreverse a mirar a Akane, pues sentía como el calor había invadido su cara y seguramente estaba como tomate. La abrazó con más fuerza, enterrando su cabeza en el hombro de la joven, cubriéndola completamente con la manta y así los dos quedaron ocultos. Podrían pasar como un tumulto de nieve gracias al color blanco de la manta y la gente no se daría cuenta porque iba apresurada a resguardarse a la tormenta de la nieve la cual cayó de sorpresa.

—Qué raro en las noticias no dijeron nada sobre que iba a nevar —especuló Akane todavía entre la manta.

—Perdón —susurró Ranma todavía sin tener el valor de mirarla a los ojos.

—Creo que lo mejor es irnos a casa, Ranma, o nos vamos a enfermar —insistió Akane quien no había escuchado.

Estaba por quitarse la manta y levantarse al mismo tiempo, pero Ranma la abrazó con más fuerza, iba a reclamar pero quedó callada al ver a Ranma con esos ojos preciosos llenos de culpabilidad y ese sonrojo que a ella la cautivó.

—¿Tienes fiebre? Bueno, no es para menos, tú siempre tan irresponsable que no eres capaz de tomar un suéter y con éste frío, vaya, creo que haremos una parada en el consultorio del doctor Tofú para que te re… —Akane abrió los ojos como platos al ser interrumpida por Ranma quien le puso su dedo índice en los labios.

—Perdón —habló suavemente Ranma—. Shampoo se me apareció en su forma maldita y me quedé congelado, cuando me di cuenta ella ya estaba sobre mí en su forma humana y no reaccione hasta que…

—Eso fue ayer… ya no importa… —contestó Akane que bajó la mirada, todavía triste.

—Pero…

—Kasumi me enseñó más que a cocinar, Ranma… sólo que me cuesta trabajo llevar sus enseñanzas a la práctica, solo quiero… solo quiero disfrutar el presente… el hecho de estar aquí —Akane se sonrojó pero miraba tímidamente a Ranma—. A tu lado.

—Entonces lo de ayer…

—Se queda en el ayer, Ranma —completó Akane, sonriéndole ampliamente—. Ven, regresemos a casa juntos, lo que ahora somos…

—Está bien, Akane, regresemos como los prometidos que somos —respondió con una gran sonrisa el chico de la trenza.

Akane no pudo ocultar el gusto que a ella le causó escucharlo.

Se miraron profundamente, compartiendo ese sentimiento que los dos querían mantener al margen, que nadie supiera, pero que sus miradas reflejaban sinceramente.

Se destaparon.

—Por cierto, Ranma… no eres ninguna molestia —Akane enseñó la punta de la lengua en un gesto infantil—. Sólo cuando una tiene que traerte comida y cobijo hasta aquí… y sí, ¡eres un tonto! —le quitó la manta y se fue corriendo ondulándola en el aire.

—Eh, Akane… regresa, ¡Tengo frío! ¡Me estoy congelando! —reaccionó el muchacho yendo tras de su prometida.

La vio correr y se detuvo por un segundo.

—Yo sólo sé que ayer, hoy, mañana y siempre quiero estar a tu lado, Akane.

**FIN**

* * *

**Hola! Aquí en México estamos a 31 de julio, del otro lado del mundo, creo que ya está a punto de ser 1 de agosto si es que ya lo es (lo mas probable por la hora que es aquí), sólo espero haber cumplido con el proposito del one shot del mes :3 ojala y lo logré! Tarde pero seguro n.n **

**Espero que les gusté la historia y el punto es que hay que disfrutar el presente, el ayer ya pasó, el mañana no sabemos, y en el presente, existimos :) **

**Bueno, la historia es un regalo para una linda lectora, encantadora chica, hermosa, tierna y muy buena amiga Katy, quien en este mes cumplió añitos ¡Felicidades amiga preciosa! Te deseo lo mejor de lo mejor, mucha salud, felicidad y todo lo bueno del mundo n.n Te quiero! **

**Agradezco muchisimo todos los reviews que me regalaron en MUDO, no saben la alegría que me dio leerlos, y también ver cuantas visitas tuvo, que la hayan añadido a preferidas, un millón de gracias amigas/os, son los mejores! **

**Gracias a: Katy28, hikarus, lulupita, MATT, Guest, Ai-chan, elena 79, ResaS, Rondero001, ranko1792, anju nakahara, jhoana, leslietendo, Jrosass, Wolfing3, AkaneSaotomee, Frandeoz666, Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia, akarly, drsadness, June Evans, Smiling Girl, akya09, alexbonita y a todos los que me han obsequiado unos minutos de su valiosisimo tiempo. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado n.n **

***lulupita: Hermosaaa! como estás? Gracias por tu comentario :3 Ranma es tierno por ser tímido :3**

***MATT: Mi guapo Manager! Me pregunto cuál sería tu reacción si hubieras escuchado así la confesión de la chica que te gustaba? Uff presiento que te vuelves loco xD gracias por el comentario y me extendería más agradeciendote, pero afortunadamente tengo la dicha de conocerte mejor en el face n.n Beso y abrazo con harto cariño ¡Cekpet! **

***Guest: Muchas gracias por el comentario ¡Gracias!:) **

***elena 79: Bella! Cuando son así de tímidos son una ternura :3 sobretodo cuando se trata de Ranma, es que él siento que no podría decir palabras después de escucharla xD Gracias por tu comentario, beso y abrazo con cariño hermosa! **

***johana: Guapa! Gracias por el comentario :) Espero de corazón que te guste éste one-shot, te mando un beso y un abrazo con muchisimo cariño :) **

***drsadness: Hola! Gracias por tener tiempo y dedicarme unas palabras. Espero que el one shot sea de su gusto. **

***A todos los lectores: Gracias por su tiempo n.n **

**Un saludo especial para uno de los mejores autores que nos regala unas historias estupendas y muy originales, a quien admiramos y le tenemos un gran cariño y respeto: leandro-sensei. ¡Gracias por sus historias y felicidades por sus 70 capítulos! ¡Todo un logro, sensei! **

**Me despido con un beso y un abrazo, muy agradecida con ustedes n.n **

**bye bye **


End file.
